ThomasZoey3000's Twilight
In 2015, Fanfiction writer ThomasZoey3000 started a crossover series between Thomas & Friends/The Railway Series and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. The story shows the everyday lives of the Equestria Girls; Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Sunset Shimmer, along with their many friends and enemies. Starting from Episode 9 of Season 1, Starlight Glimmer also joins the cast of main characters. The stories also revolve around the locomotives and crews of the railways of Sodor and the Other Railway. Series Overview: * Number of Episodes (so far): Season 1; 16 Episodes. Episode 17 due out in Mid to late March 2020. * Series Opener: August 7th 2015 * Series Finale: Date Unknown Season 1 Info: In the year 2015, Twilight Sparkle returns home to the Island of Sodor to be reunited with her friends and family, after spending four years away in America with her brother; Shining Armor and sister in law; Cadance. Upon returning home, Twilight and her friends get themselves into many interesting adventures involving old faces of the past plotting mischief, criminals stealing treasures and learning to give someone like Starlight Glimmer a second chance. All this and more, especially with a 70th Anniversary party coming up. Main Characters Included: * Twilight Sparkle; main female characters of the series and starting in Season 1 is 18 years old. * Thomas the Tank Engine; North Western Railway's No 1 Engine. Based on the LB&SC E2 Tank Engine. * Rarity (Rachael) Arkwright; one of best friends to Twilight Sparkle, loves fashion and is 17 years old, starting in Season 1. * James the Red Engine; North Western Railway's No 5 engine. * Rainbow (Riley) Dash; one of best friends to Twilight Sparkle and is an all star player on the football team. She also loves to read adventurous stories, and at the beginning of Season 1 is at the age of 17. * Gordon the Big Express Engine; North Western Railway's No 4 engine, and based on the LNER's A3 class locomotives. * Pinkie (Andrea) Pie; one of Twilight Sparkle's best friends, who loves to make others smile, and at the beginning of Season 1, is at the age of 17. * Percy the Small Engine; North Western Railway's No 6 tank engine. * Applejack (Jackie) Smith; one of Twilight Sparkle's best friends, works mostly at Sweet Apple Acres (Vicarage Orchard) and is an honest friend. Starting from season 1, she is at the age of 18. * Fluttershy (Flora Shy); one of Twilight Sparkle's best friends. She loves animals and likes working at the local animal shelter, and starting from Season 1, she's at the age of 18. * Spike the Dog; Twilight Sparkle's pet dog. * Henry the Green Engine; the North Western Railway's Number 3 tender engine. Originally was a crossover between a C1 Atlantic and Gresley Pacific A3, but was later rebuilt into a Black 5 in green. * The Fat Controller (Sir Richard Hatt); Controller of the North Western Railway. * Sunset (Rebecca) Shimmer; one of Twilight Sparkle's later friends who once was an enemy to her and her friends, and nearly destroyed Tidmouth station. Now reformed, she's a loveable and sweet friend who cares for all life. Starting in Season 1, she's 18 years old. * Starlight (Samantha) Glimmer; a former troublemaker with ideas above her station, Starlight has slowly but surely been learning about friendship and learning to accept differences, thanks in part to Thomas, who was Starlight's only friend. Starting in Season 1, she's at the age of 17. * Rock the Dog; Sunset Shimmer's pet dog. * Sweetie Belle (Andrea Arkwright); Younger sister to Rarity, and best friends to Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. Starting in Season 1, she's at the age of 14. * Apple Bloom (Stacey Smith); Younger sister to Applejack, and best friends to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Starting in Season 1, she's at the age of 14. * Toby the Tram Engine; the North Western's Number 7 engine, and one of two tram engines on Sodor. He's painted brown with blue cowcatchers, and often is seen with two coaches; Henrietta and Victoria. He also works at Ffarquhar, but can go anywhere if required. * Scootaloo (Michelle Scooters); Sister in spirit to Rainbow Dash, and best friends to Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. Starting in Season 1, she's at the age of 14. * Emily the Stirling Single Engine; She's a vintage Great Northern Stirling Single locomotive with a single set of large driving wheels. She first worked on the Main line when she first arrived on the North Western, but later went to work on the Ffarquhar branch line after Daisy the Diesel Rail-Car went to work on the Harwick Branch line. Minor Characters Included: * Night Light Sparkle; Thomas' Driver and Twilight's Father. * Jimmy; Thomas' Fireman. * Annie the Coach; Thomas' First coach. * Clarabel the Coach; Thomas' second coach. * Mr 'Hando Flanks' Arkwright; James' Driver and Rarity's Father. * Stafford the Electric Engine; Based on locomotive in National Railway Museum in York, numbered; 1917 and is the main shunter at the big station at Tidmouth. * Charlie the Purple Tank Engine; Number 14 of the NWR and is often used for deliveries to branch lines, or to work on branch lines. * Bow Hothoof Dash; Driver of Gordon, and father of Rainbow Dash. * Donnie; Gordon's Fireman and uncle to Rainbow Dash. * Trevor the Traction Engine; the main machine used at the Vicarage Orchard. Been in use since the late 1950's, and is a favourite machine to the Apple family and the Vicar. * Twilight Velvet Sparkle; mother of Twilight Sparkle and wife to Night Light Sparkle. * Duck the Great Western Engine; No 5741 of the North Western Railway, he is a Great Western Pannier 5700 tank engine. He loves doing things the Great western way. * Neville the Ugly Duckling Tender Engine; a former Southern Railway tender engine painted in black, he was brought to Sodor in 2005 to help Donald and Douglas with work loads. * BoCo the Diesel Engine; brought to the North Western in the 60s, he's a friend to all the engines and people of Sodor. He mostly works on the Wellsworth branch, but can be found anywhere on the North Western Railway's network. * Duke the Old Engine; the oldest tender engine of the Skarloey Railway, who unlike the other steamers on the Line, is still in his original brown livery from the Mid Sodor Railway. * Molly the Claud Hamilton Engine; an engine that came to the North Western in 2005, she helps with light freight and passenger work on the mainline. She is also painted yellow with white lining. * Skarloey the Old Faithful Engine; the number one engine of the Skarloey Railway, and one of the oldest engines on the line. He's a very wise engine and isn't afraid to get his buffers dirty or scratched, as long as he's helping others. * Duncan the Grumpy Engine; the number six engine of the Skarloey Railway. He originally came to work in Peter Sam's place after an accident years before, but later stayed on as a full time engine. He can be grumpy at times, but can show a kind heart when needed. * Owen the Incline Machine; he works at the Blue Mountain Quarry taking loaded trucks down from the high levels down to the lower levels. * Merrik the Crane; he works at the Blue Mountain Quarry lifting big pieces of stone to be loaded into lorries or trucks. He's a very sleepy crane, but will work when needed. * Paxton the Diesel; a class 08 diesel, he originally worked only at the Vicarstown Dieselworks until 2012 when he went to work as the main engine taking stone from the Blue Mountain Quarry to where the stone is needed to go. * Luke the Little Green Engine; an engine from Ireland, he came to Sodor to help in the quarry, but upon his arrival, he had an accident with another engine, which made him fear being discovered by other engines. After Thomas helped him in 2012, he became a more open engine and over time has learned how to gain more friends. He carries the number 22 on the sides of his cab. * Peter Sam the Special Funnel Engine; he's the number four engine of the Skarloey Railway, and like Duke and Sir Handel, originally came from the Mid Sodor Railway. He was originally called Stuart and painted green, but upon arriving on the railway, he became Peter Sam and painted red. He received a new funnel in the 60s after his old one was smashed off. * Mr Glimmer; Starlight Glimmer's rather angry and stern father. * Tom Tipper the Postman; a second generation mail person who works at the Sodor Post Office. * Shining Armor (Daniel Sparkle); Twilight's older brother and husband to Cadence Ingram. He lives in America in the California Region, and is a huge railfan. * Cadence Ingram; Wife to Shining Armor and sister in law to Twilight Sparkle. She also works at the Rail Giants Railroad Museum, and loves spread love to anyone she meets. * Mr Ed Dickens; Manager of the Steam Program for the Union Pacific Railroad. * Bruce the Big Boy; the most famous engine of his class, he is number 4014 and starting in Season 1, was on his way back to Cheyenne Wyoming to be restored for operating condition. * Daisy the Diesel Rail-car; The North Western Railway; only rail-car. She came in the 60s to work in Thomas' place, and despite some early hiccups, learned from Toby on how to be a really useful engine. She worked on the Ffarquhar branch line until 2015 when she was moved to the Harwick branch line. * Rosie the American Tank Engine; donated to the NWR in 2006, she works mostly on Thomas' branch line doing odd jobs when the others are busy with other jobs. She was designed in the United States during the Second world war, and worked for the War department until the end of the war and went to work on the Southern Railway until being retired. She is the railway's No 37 engine. * Ingenious Rock Pie; Percy's Driver and Pinkie Pie's father. * Toad the Brake Van; He worked with Oliver on the Great Western, but upon their arrival on Sodor, Toad was assigned to Douglas the Scottish Engine. From time to time, he works with other engines if Douglas doesn't require his help. * Butch the Tow Truck; the only tow vehicle in the Sodor's Search and Rescue team. * Fire the Fire Truck; the only road/rail vehicle on Sodor, and is the best fire fighting machine on land. * Judy/Jerome the Breakdown Cranes; these cranes have worked on the North Western Railway for many years, and only in 2015, were they assigned to take on jobs that Rocky the Steam Powered crane can't handle, like those on Branch lines. * Bert the Small Engine; one of the original first three steam locomotives to come to work on the Arlesdale Miniature Railway. He is painted in blue, and since his arrival, has been rebuilt into a blue version of what Jock the Small engine looks like. * Rex the Small Engine; one of the original first three steam locomotives to come to work on the Arlesdale Miniature Railway. He is painted green. * Oliver the Western Engine; one of the luckiest steam engines in history to run away from his old home and safely make it to North Western metals, mainly thanks to Douglas. He is numbered 1436 and is one of the many surviving 14XX tank engines from the Great Western Railway. * Mr Fergus Duncan; more commonly known as the Small Controller of the Arlesdale Miniature Railway. * Mr Scooters; Scootaloo's father. * Mike the Small Engine; one of the original first three steam locomotives to come to work on the Arlesdale Miniature Railway. He is painted red, and is best known for being grumpy when taking passengers. * Marion the Steam Shovel; A steam shovel that works mostly at the China Clay pits, but can go to work anywhere a digger is needed. * Donald & Douglas; A pair Scottish 0-6-0 tender engine twins in NWR Blue and carrying the numbers '9' and '10'. They mostly work on the Little Western, but can work anywhere else on the North Western Railway. * Ryan; A former Great Northern N2 0-6-2 tank engine painted in purple. He came at around the time before Thomas was sent to Harwick, and later went to work on that very branch line. He carries the number '1014'. * Bertie the Bus; a red bus that mostly works around the Ffarquhar area. * Oliver the Excavator; an experienced digger that works for Miss Jenny's 'The Pack' company. * Alfie the Excavator; a younger digger that works for Miss Jenny's 'The Pack' company. * Jack the Front Loader; a young loader that works for Miss Jenny's 'The Pack' company. * Skill the Roadboat; he's a unique boat that can run on both the water and on the rails. * Rocky the Steam Crane; He is the Biggest crane on North Western rails. Unlike machines like Marion, he has to be taken from spot to spot by another engine. * Victor the Works Engine; He is a narrow gauge locomotive that works at the Steamworks at Crovan's Gate. He originally came from Cuba and was painted yellow, but following an accident when he first arrived, he was painted to his current livery. * Kevin the Crane; He is the clumsy crane that works at the Sodor Steamworks at Crovan's Gate. Villainous Characters Included: * Adagio Dazzle; leader of the bad girl group; the Dazzlings, she's at the age of 18 and has the biggest head of hair out of all of them. She's also the one who comes up with all their dangerous schemes. * Aria Blaze; member of the Bad girl group; the Dazzlings. She's often seen as a grumpy person and will insult anyone, including her own group members. * Sonata Dusk; member of the Bad girl group; the Dazzlings. She's the one often looked upon as not being smart, though unlike the other two members of the group; there's something different about her. * Sailor John; a former navy man and uncle to Starlight Glimmer, he's determined to make fools out of the royal navy, even if it means putting innocent lives in danger. * Troublesome Trucks; these come as a large variety of wagons from open trucks, vans, tankers and so much more. Treated right, they'll run smoothly, but if they are bored or bumped, then they will be troublesome to the engine that is taking them. Season 1 Episodes: # Twilight Comes Home; after spending four years away from Sodor, Twilight Sparkle returns to her home on the Island of Sodor. During a run with Thomas and her father, Twilight meets up with many of her old friends. After a long day, she is treated to a welcome home party at Ffarquhar Station where she's also reunited with her old friend; Spike the Dog. # Duck and Rainbow Dash; Rainbow Dash and Gordon accidently create a little mishap at the big station, and as punishment, Sir Topham Hatt sends her to work with Duck in the hopes she can learn from a reliable engine. However, she doesn't like Duck for his endless talks on the Great Western and his strict rules. Can the two ever get along? 'Note: Although mentioned, Sunset Shimmer doesn't appear in this episode.' # Sunset Shimmer & the Dog; While working with the Skarloey fleet at the Blue Mountain Quarry, Sunset Shimmer discovers an injuried dog. She decides to bring the dog down to the main level where Fluttershy and a vet look the animal over. They soon learn where the injuries came from, it leads to the owner losing the chance to get the dog back, and Sunset gets to keep the little guy for herself. 'Note: This is the first episode to properly feature Sunset Shimmer, and first time Starlight Glimmer gets mentioned.' # Rarity's Collection; Rarity has a secret collection of Take-Along/Take-N-Play trains and worries what others will say when they learn of her collection. It isn't until Pinkie Pie starts getting suspicious that Rarity's fears start to come true. Now the question remains, what will her friends say when they learn of her collection? 'Note; this is the first appearance and speaking moment for Sweetie Belle in the series.' # Twilight & the Big Boy; During a meeting of Thomas collectors, Twilight tells her friends the story of how she saw the legendary Big Boy 4014; Bruce being moved from his original home at the Rail Giants Railroad museum and getting ready for the journey for his return to Cheyenne Wyoming. 'Note; This was the first time Apple Bloom gets mentioned, and wouldn't be till around episode 8 she speaks. This episode is also based on the real life 2013/2014 move of the Big Boy 4014.' # Pinkie Pie & the Runaway Percy; Percy has a near miss with some old enemies of Twilight Sparkle and her friends; the Dazzlings. Later, they decide to steal Percy for fun, but end up causing a runaway on the Ffarquhar branch line. Now it's all up to Pinkie Pie and Sunset Shimmer to stop this runaway before a real disaster occurs. # Fluttershy, Toad and the Whale; On one of the hottest days of Sodor's history, Toad spots a whale on the beach, but the only one who believes him is Fluttershy. With Oliver disregarding Toad's pleads to help the whale and refusing to listen to his ideas, can the Great Western Brake van and pink haired girl save the whale in time? 'Note; This episode is based on the Season 19 Episode 'Toad and the Whale', and is the first time Starlight Glimmer speaks.' # Scootaloo & the Late Night Trains; Scootaloo nearly has a nasty run-in with Trevor the Traction Engine one day, but makes it to safety. It is revealed that she and mostly everyone in her area are being kept awake during the late night hours due to Mike and Rex the Arlesdale engines' arguing. The Small Controller tries to put a stop to the arguing, but it isn't long till his plans fail. With little options, the young girls decide to take matters into their own hands. 'Note; This is the first episode in the series to be focusing on the human CMC.' # Thomas Races Into Trouble; Thomas is racing on the branch line, despite others telling him not to do so. While this goes on, a new branch line project is underway and working with the crews is Starlight Glimmer, who is still on punishment work. 'This episode is based partly on the Movie 'Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure'.' # More Trouble for Thomas; Thomas is sent to work on the Harwick Branch project follows an incident at the Big Station where he derailed Gordon's coaches. He is cross due to a new tank engine being in the yards and doing his branch line work. After some more accidents and making a discovery, Thomas does the impossible and becomes a friend to Starlight Glimmer. 'This episode is based partly on the Movie 'Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure'.' # Thomas, Starlight and the Treasure Hunt; Thomas and Starlight Glimmer come across a mysterious man with a railboat of all things, who's also looking for the treasure. Teaming together, they search for the treasure, but not everything's all it seems as the man known as Sailor John may have a different idea on where the treasure should go. 'This episode is based partly on the Movie 'Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure'.' # Thomas, Starlight and the Pirate; After discovering the terrible truth about Sailor John, Thomas and Starlight set out to stop him from getting away with the treasure, even if it means they get into trouble. 'This episode is based partly on the Movie 'Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure'.' # Not All is Forgiven; After being repaired and allowed to return to his branch line, Thomas discovers that not everyone has forgiven him and they still don't trust Starlight Glimmer. But when Thomas discovers missing rails, and that is Percy is coming with a passenger train, he'll need to save the day, but will Percy listen to him? Afterwords, the Harwick branch line opens and Starlight Glimmer becomes an employee at Ffarquhar Station. 'Ending based on the ending of the Movie 'Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure'.' # Sunset & Duncan; Sunset's servicing one more week on the Skarloey Railway before her 'punishment' work is done. To show how much they'll miss her, the Thin Controller arranges for her to drive many of the engines. While many agree to this idea, one doesn't want anything to do with her, mostly out of fear of what she'll do. # The Slip Coaches; While visiting the Small Railway, Rainbow Dash hears from Duck all about when the Slip Coaches first came to the Island of Sodor and how James mishandled them. 'Note; This is the first time appearances of Flash Sentry and Song Note/This episode is based on the Season 18 Episode 'Duck and the Slip Coaches', and is set as a flashback in 2014.' # Too Big for His Wheels; James' rude behaviour soon catches up with him as he ends up being removed from passenger workings. Then while he works with the troublesome trucks, he challenges Rosie to a race and nearly crashes into another train. Instead of having them replaced, he fibs his way out of the works and heads for disaster. 'This episode marks the first appearance of Cranky Doodle as the Steamworks Manager. This episode is also the first to be based on two Thomas & Friends episodes 'Season 20's Pouty James' and 'Season 21's The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor'.' Trivia: # This fanfiction is considered like a television show with the chapters being called Episodes with 26 per season. # Season 1 is also the first season to ever include the real life Big Boy 4014 before it returned to service in 2019. # This series doesn't feature any of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Equestria Girls merchandise, but does feature the Thomas & Friends merchandise like Take-N-Play, Wooden Railway and Bachmann Trains.